Heart on Fire
by horsebugball24
Summary: Katniss and Peeta only have a few days left with each other before the Quell. What if Peeta's devotion finally wins Katniss over as she realizes how much she really needs him as they start to sleep with each other again? My take on what happened before the Quarter Quell. Rated M just in case of future chapters:)


**A/N:**** Ok. Who else loves the Hunger Games movie and can't wait for Catching Fire?! And who else has a major girl-crush on Jennifer Lawrence? Like seriously, I love her so much. She's naturally talented, gorgeous, and so humble and down to earth. I decided to tribute (no pun intended) the actors/actresses great work with a fan fiction! Yippee! **

**What is going on here is my take on what happens in Catching Fire, beginning on page 244. This is where Katniss and Peeta have a "sleep over" (which I feel Ms. Collins so generously left that scene open for major fan fictions****), their training sessions are cancelled, are on the roof, and they go back into her room for the night. What if Katniss, still undecided about her feelings, realized how much Peeta really means to her on that night? Hmmm…. **

**This will definitely have AT LEAST one more chapter, but make sure to let me know if you guys want me to continue it past there. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

**P.S.: The Hunger Games Trilogy and all it's wonderful plots and characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins, not me.**

Peeta and I stand in the hallway in between our rooms. My arms are tightly wrapped around him and my head lies on his chest with my eyes closed, listening to the steady beat of his heart. His arms are around me, his palms rubbing up and down my back. His cheek rests on my hair, and every once in a while I can feel his soft lips brush across my forehead. For the first time in a while, I feel warmth fill my body through to the core. Not just temperature wise, but a strange tingling feeling I know only Peeta can give me.

I don't know how long we stand like this, because the quiet is comfortable and I'd really rather not let go of him, but eventually I have break the silence with curiosity.

"So, what should we do with our last few days?" I whisper.

His hand comes up to my head and strokes my hair, playing with my sloppy braid.

"I just want to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with you," he whispers back.

I usually feel guilty when Peeta says things like this, because I don't deserve this kind of love. I don't deserve him, and I never will. But because I'm selfish, I don't want to let him go. I know that this will probably be one of the last times we're this close in private without the cameras following or somebody trying to kill us. I need Peeta tonight.

"Come on, then," I say, tugging him by the hand to my room.

After we're both in the room, I softly click the door closed behind us. When I turn around, I see Peeta slipping his shirt over his head.

"What are you doing?" I ask startled.

I must have a funny look on my face because he smiles. "You don't mind if I take a shower, do you?"

"Oh. No, I guess not," I say, relieved. Which is weird, because I don't know what I'm relieved about.

He walks over to me, a smile still lingering on his lips. He reaches his hand out and strokes my cheek, his thumb making small circles on my cheekbone. I lean my face into his palm, feeling the rough, but gentle texture of his fingers. I know he'll be right back, and he's not even technically leaving the room. But I feel that if I let him out of my sight, I might fall apart.

"I'm not going anywhere, Katniss. I promise," he says, knowing what I'm thinking again.

"I know," I say with a sigh.

He takes my head in both his hands and kisses my forehead. "I'll be right back. Get changed and comfortable and I'll be back before you know it."

"Ok," I say, looking at the floor.

"Hey," he says not convinced. He then pulls my chin up with his pointer finger and thumb. "I won't leave you," he says again, his blue eyes smoldering into mine. This time I can't help but believe him, so I nod while giving a small smile.

He smiles back, and then walks to the bathroom.

I watch him until he disappears from sight and sigh, knowing I'm overreacting, but also knowing I can't help it.

When I hear the sound of the water running, I walk over the closet in the far corner of my room. I settle with a pair of simple black silk pants and white t-shirt and switch out of my training uniform. I decide to keep my hair in a braid, because other than Peeta it's the only thing keeping me sane right now.

I realize I don't really spend much time changing, so I sit on the edge of my bed and let my thoughts wander. I think of Prim and my mother, who are probably busy treating people. What would they think if they knew about my decision? To sacrifice myself for Peeta's safety? They wouldn't understand, but they also don't understand how important it is. If I die, I'll be more of an inspiration for the rebellion dead then alive, burning a trail for revenge. And if Peeta lives, he could use his power with words. He could take the pain of my death and turn it into fuel.

My mother and Prim could survive comfortably off my Victor's allowance. They have a warm home, guarantee of food, Buttercup and each other to keep them company, anything they will ever need. Which is definitely better than the last time I had to leave them.

And Gale. Gale can protect them if needed. He's strong, smart, and full of fire. As I think of Gale, an unwelcome thought pops into my head. What will he do when I die? Sure, he will be devastated for a while, along with my mother and sister. Maybe he'll even take my death as motivation as well. And even if in the unlikely event he survived a rebellion against the Capitol, what about 5 years into the future? Ten? Fifteen? He would probably find a nice girl to fall in love with, marry, and maybe even have kids with.

And what would Peeta do if he survived the rebellion? He would never move on. Stay devoted to me in life and death. Maybe start a bakery somewhere, become successful. He would die loving me, and only me. But an even tougher question enters my mind.

Who will I die loving?

I slam my head hard against the pillow and feathers fly around me. I really can't think about this right now. It just doesn't seem important. But then again, when else would I think about it? I'm going to be dead in 2 days. And if it wasn't important, than why does it keep causing me so much pain?

This is all so confusing. I've never really thought about Gale and Peeta in this much depth. And why should I? I could never give either of them anything. My heart is too fragile and bitter as it is. And why should I risk loving somebody, if I know I'm going to die anyway?

I turn on my side in my bed to face the wall and I curl up, hugging my knees to my chest, feeling salty tears silently running down my cheek. I can't hear the water running anymore, so I figure Peeta is done.

After about a minute of painful silence, I'm about to start hyperventilating when I feel Peeta slip into the bed beside me.

"Katniss?" he says, worry in his gentle voice. His hand comes up to my face and wipes the tears on my cheek. I turn my body to face him and I meet his beautiful eyes. He's laying on his right, his left hand caressing my cheek, trying to staunch the flow of water from my eyes. His blonde hair is darker from the moisture, making it a light brown. He has on a tight black t-shirt, showing off his bakery-made muscles. I take notice on how good-looking he really is. He wouldn't have a problem getting another girl if he wanted. I realize then that I don't like the idea of him being with someone else. It just wouldn't seem…right.

Why do I care so much? Won't I want Peeta being happy after I'm gone? I guess it would be odd to think of him loving anybody else but me. And, ok I'll admit, maybe I am a little jealous. Which makes this situation even more ridiculous than it already is.

Peeta's soft voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "It's ok, Katniss," he whispers as he tucks my head under his chest. This gesture, for some reason, makes me break out into horrible sobs. I bury my face into Peeta's chest and let everything pour out. Why are things so damn complicated? Why can't figuring out my stupid feelings be as easy as shooting game?

Peeta rocks me back and forth. "Shhh, Katniss. It's all right. It's alright."

"No, it's not Peeta. I can't take this anymore!" I snap back. He doesn't understand. He knew his feelings for me the first time he saw me. He won't die being confused. I really don't want to either.

"Take what anymore?" Peeta asks. He sounds just as confused as I am.

Great. What am I supposed to tell him? 'Oh, I'm just trying to figure out who to give my undying love and devotion to.' Yeah, that'll sound perfect.

"Everything, I guess," I managed to choke out.

Peeta pulls my head away from his chest. "Katniss, look at me. Look at me. What's wrong?"

When my eyes connect with his, they are filled with so much emotion that they overwhelm me. My breath catches in my throat when I feel something click inside of me. A sensation that is completely new to me. The closest I can describe it to is a long-awaited understanding.

I stop sobbing, but tears are still running down my puffy cheeks.

"I think I'm in love with you," I whisper without thinking.


End file.
